Winter Love
by Shadowsakura321
Summary: When Tsunade asks Sakura to accept a deadly mission, how will the Uchiha react? And why does this mission just have to do with Itachi? SasSak. Please read and review!


Hi you guys and gals! Enjoy my Sas/Sak one-shot "Winter Love". Please read and review!

**Oh, A.N-This is BEFORE Sasuke leaves Kohona!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Pairing: Sas/Sak, Implied Naru/Hina and Neji/Sak

**Winter Love **

'**Fuyu no Ai' **

**By: Shadowsakura321**

Sakura stared outside of her window. Snowflakes were fluttering to the ground. Kids were throwing snowballs at each other and making snowmen. The sky was clear with only some white, fluffy clouds. It was cold. Icicles hung from trees. Wind whipped girls' hair. Sakura laughed as she saw little kids noses' turn red. She smiled as she saw Naruto and Hinata talking under a tree. Hinata was red and Naruto looked like an idiot. But, they looked happy and that's what mattered.

Jealousy overwhelmed her. It wasn't fair. She just had to fall for the stuck up prodigy who said nothing but 'Hn' or 'Aa'. And now that he was always busy training, he never even noticed her. Team seven was broken. Sure, they still hung out but they had parted. She was still very close to Kakashi, he was her sensei and he had taught her so many things. DING, DONG, DING, DONG. Sakura changed into her ANBU outfit, thinking that it was Genma or Izumo.

She opened the door to see dark eyes staring at her. She gasped quietly. "Sasuke-kun!" "What are you doing here?" she asked, her cheeks flushing a deep red. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

How pathetic.

"Hokage-sama wants you" he replied impassively. Sakura's eyes saddened. And to think, she had the slightest sliver of hope that he would ask her if they could even just talk. How dumb was she? Sakura nodded. "Okay". Sakura slowly walked outside and shut her door, walking past Sasuke she walked down the glittering road to the Hokage's office. Sasuke followed behind her. The snow was an unforgettable, shimmering white. The sky was blue and happiness was everywhere and with everyone.

Except Sakura.

Sakura bowed politely at the two jounin who were respectively bowing back at her. Sasuke just huffed. The wooden door swung open to see Tsunade drinking that last of her sake and Shizune petting Ton-Ton. "Hey Tsunade-sensei!" Tsunade looked up and smiled at her blossomed, young student. "Hey Sakura, Uchiha!" she greeted. Sasuke leaned back against the wall while Sakura sat on a stool.

"Sakura, I have an important mission for you" "Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba will join you" "I have no doubts that you will whip them into shape and show them that girls are just as good as guys" Sakura giggled. Turning serious, Tsunade looked worriedly at Sasuke. She took a deep breath. "But you don't have to accept this S-rank mission because there is a high possibility that you might not come back alive"

Sakura looked at her sensei. The suspense was killing her! "And the mission is?" she inquired. Hazel eyes closed. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

'_Something is going on'._

She reopened her eyes and looked straight at her pupil. "Haruno Sakura, I am giving you the opportunity to go after the Akatsuki on an S-rank mission and try to get information"

Onyx eyes snapped open.

"WHAT?!"

Naruto looked up from under the frozen tree. He smiled cheekily. "Here that Hinata-chan?" "Sasuke-teme is finally saying something other then hn or aa" "I knew he wasn't perfect" "He yelled!" "I hope Tsunade-baachan sends him flying threw a window!" Naruto grinned at Hinata. She turned red and wrung her hands together.

"W-Well N-Naruto-k-kun, m-maybe S-Sasuke-san w-was v-very-y upset-t a-about something-g" she stuttered. Naruto was silent for a minute. A thoughtful expression made its way to his eager face. Blue eyes lit up. "YOU'RE RIGHT HINATA-CHAN!" "LET'S GO SEE WHATS GOING ON!" Hinata nearly fainted as Naruto grabbed her by the arm and poofed to the Hokage's office where chaos was occurring.

Uchiha Sasuke always wanted revenge. _The man. His_ _brother._ Murdered his clan, his parents. It's wasn't fair, he was only eight. Itachi had taken everything from him. In his eyes, Sasuke was a piece of trash. He was a weakling _who wasn't worth_ _killing._ Now, years later, he had been training.

He had concealed his emotions. But, sending Sakura out instead of him. _And sending her with the Hyuga?_ Sasuke didn't care if Sakura was gaping at him. He had burst out. He yelled. He was pissed off.

Dark eyes flashed red. Sasuke took a step towards the Godaime. "Sakura is weak" "She would die on the first day of the mission!" "I have to kill Itachi!" "I have to kill him!" Sasuke seethed. "Shut up Uchiha and sit before I make you not do any missions and train for the next four months!" Tsunade snapped. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and clenched his fists but reluctantly moved back agasint the wall. Tsunade looked at her pupil. She was thinking.

"_You're weak"_

"_You're pathetic"_

"_Naruto's stronger then you"_

Sakura was dead silent. Green eyes were widened and Sakura was completely still. Sasuke, Tsunade and Shizune could hear her breathing. Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Sakura?" "You don't have to decide now, you know" Sakura was still quiet. Sasuke smirked. "Your still weak Sakura, Itachi will kill you, back down" Sakura turned angry. Tsunade watched her pupil's face darken.

"_I'm an avenger, I have no time for emotions"_

"_You're annoying"_

"_Why are you even a kunoichi?"_

Sakura turned to Sasuke and glared coldly at her. "Sasuke, you don't know me, I'm a lot stronger then you think" she stated icily.

"Hai, Sakura-san is right" a smooth voice said. Everyone turned around to see Hyuga Neji leaning against the door, arms crossed and a smirk plastered on his face. Sasuke looked at him. "This doesn't concern you Hyuga" he spat. Neji ignored him and bowed respectively to Tsunade. "Hokage-sama, we need Sakura-san's answer right now" Tsunade looked at the Hyuga "and why is this?"

"Because Hokage-sama, if we move out tomorrow instead of Friday, we can cover up more land and possibly beat the Akatsuki to the Hidden Village in the Stone" a lazy voice came out. Shikamaru appeared by Neji and crossed his arms. "Sakura, do have your choice?" he asked tiredly. Sakura was silent. "How troublesome" he muttered. Sakura ignored Shikamaru and looked at Sasuke. She nodded at her sensei "hai, I'll go" Tsunade nodded "okay, go and pack, Nara, Hyuga, Uchiha, GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

Sakura poofed away and Sasuke followed. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm. "Sakura, he'll kill you" Sasuke nearly pleaded. Sakura glared at him. She bent down and squished a ball of snow in his face. Sakura wrenched her hand out and walked away. Sasuke stood there stunned. Anger filled inside him as he watched Neji run up to Sakura.

Neji looked down at Sakura. "Sakura-san, make sure to be at the border of Kohona at exactly 5:00 am" Sakura nodded and faced the pale-eyed jounin. She smiled sincerely "Neji-_kun, _thank you for standing up for me agasint Sasuke" she said softly. Neji smirked. "You're welcome Sakura-san" he answered politely. Sakura stood up and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled and turned around. Neji placed a hand on his cheek. He then felt a powerful surge of chakra. Neji turned around to see Sasuke glare it him. Neji smirked smugly at him and vanished.

The next morning, at four fourty five, Sakura made her way outside. Sasuke was already there, leaning agasint a Sakura tree. She gaped. Sakura walked over to him and opened her mouth to start yelling at him, to start shouting at him, telling him that she was strong. Instead, Sasuke bent down and softly kissed her. Sakura gasped as he pulled back. "Be careful" he stated. Tears brimmed her eyes and she looked at the sun rising and the beautiful glistening snow.

A winter love…

Sakura nodded at him and grasped his hand.

"I will"

**-Owari-**

**How was that? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-S.s321**


End file.
